one_piece_xfandomcom-20200214-history
Maximillion "Demon Eyes" Midnight
Summary Maximillion is a Jack-of-all-Trades who was a Lieutenant for the Marines, until he was disillusioned to their ways, coming to admire the Captain of the Stardust Pirates and deciding to follow him. He has a Bounty of 2 million, only that high either because of the rank he held as a low-class Officer, and whatever knowledge and/or insight into Marine combat tactics may have come with it, or simply to encourage more people to try and apprehend him if they encounter him; it's uncertain which, even to Maximillion himself. Personality Maximillion is a peace-loving man who will always try to talk his way out of battles, though he does not wish to insult opponents by refusing to fight. Though Maximillion tries to talk his way out of a fight, he will fight when the situation demands it. He is, by default, a largely Epicurean man, preferring to enjoy pleasures of the mind and spirit (philosophy, literature, music, etc), and some of the body (food, drink, etc), but who can be sparked into pounding his body through arduous training regiments if his competitive streak is sparked, which is usually done by someone he dislikes, or respects (or both) performing athletic (or combat-related) feats in front of him, provoking him to want to push himself until he can perform similar feats himself. If the ones he cares about are endangered, especially by someone with obvious malicious intent, Maximillion may become more prone to throwing away the kind side of himself, a darker, more insidious and sadistic side of him coming out, directed at the person presenting the threat. Ideals Freedom Maximillion believes in freedom very strongly, not just in general, but also with regards to personal freedoms, such as freedom of choice, freedom to pursue happiness, and so forth. Destruction of Evil Maximillion believes in the value of all life, but when confronted with an insidious evil, he is generally overcome by a powerful sense of purpose, feeling driven to eradicate the evil so that it the villain in question cannot make anyone suffer again, and can claim no more innocent lives. Keeping the Arts alive Maximillion is a fan of the Fine Arts, to include Painting, Music, Literature and more. He dabbles in these and other forms of creativity, and has a passion for collecting things of this nature when he can afford to. Powers & Abilities Physical Abilities Even for a Fishman, Maximillion possesses tremendous strength. He also appears to be extremely swift, even on dry land, despite his large size, and he has a massive tolerance for pain. Fishman Karate Maximillion is an exceptionally powerful master of Fishman Karate, which he can use to knock away many opponents at once and defeat extremely strong enemies. By adulthood, Maximillion's skill in Fishman Karate has become so immense that his strikes do not even need to make physical contact with many enemies as the water particles in the air will blow them away after a few seconds of time from the attack's initiation. He also displays the ability to skillfully manipulate water through Fishman Karate, even using it to attack from a distance. He can cause devastating damage with this kind of technique, to both people and ships. Due to his tremendous mastery of Fishman Karate supplemented with his physical prowess, Maximillion can perform sturdy defensive blocks to stop attacks Tactical Skills Maximillion is a great strategist. He is skilled in discerning military strategies after witnessing any subtle change in enemy formations. Because of his time in the Marines, Maximillion is very knowledgable of their abilities and tactics, and has used this knowledge to elude capture by the very Marines he defected from. Themes (Music) Coming Soon Gallery Coming Soon